fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Warren Book of Shadows
The Warren Book of Shadows, is the magical tome of the Warren Line. From all Book of Shadows around the whole world, this particular tome is the most powerful and coveted. It was created by Melinda Warren before her death in the 17th century, and has been passed down every generation until the Fated Ones. It is full of information about witchcraft, demons, Warlocks, and many others magical beings as well as potions recipes and spells. History For information about the Book of Shadows in Charmed, please visit Charmed Wiki Creation Melinda Warren created the Book of Shadows before her death in 1692, but her daughter Prudence gave it continuity. Back them, it was a small book, but it grew in size due to every generation adding more information into it. The book possessed not only information about demons and how to vanquish them, but also information they thought it was necessary to write down. Passing the Book On Prudence Warren-Wentworth received the book after her mother, Melinda Warren's, tragic death in 1692. Prudence expanded the book greatly and passed it on to her children, who then passed onto their children and so on. In the 1920s, the book belonged to the Baxter cousins. The book then received new entries by Penny Halliwell, who claimed that she added a good amount of spells and potions to the book. She also stated that sometimes, the book adds to itself. Penny's daughter, Patty Halliwell, was supposed to inherit the book after Penny's death, however, Patty died before she could inherit the book or add much of anything to it. Eventually, Patty's daughters, Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, and later Paige, discovered the book and started adding to it and using it to vanquish evil. By 2030, the Book is the first place the Fated Ones look at when they get a magical situation on hands. They also write down any information they think important to register. The Book's place remains in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, but each one of the Fated Ones is allowed to go and read it anytime they want or they need to. Notable Owners Stealing Attempts There have been several attempts to steal the Book of Shadows, whether it be in Charmed or Fated. Listed below are all the attempts. Accidental Powers and Abilities * Sensing: The ability to sense when evil is trying to touch the book. * Force Field: The book emits a shield that guards the book against harm and protects it from being stolen by evil. Notes and Trivia * The book can protect itself from Evil, and also, doesn't allow Evil to remove it from the house. * The book is 337 years old as of 2030. * According to Prudence, Phoebe knows the Book better than herself and Piper. Although, it is unknown if Phoebe knows the Book better then Paige. * The book is bound to the sisterly relationship between the Charmed Ones. * The Warren Book of Shadows has appeared in every episode of Fated so far. Gallery Entries |-|Beings= Ronan BOS Page2.jpg|Ronan Demon of Supressed Rage.jpeg|Demon of Suppressed Rage BosBruteDemon.jpg|Brute Demon BosBanshee.jpg|Banshee BosCelerityDemon.jpg|Celerity Demon BosDarkPriestess.jpg|Dark Priestess BosDemonsPage.jpg|Demons BosElders.jpg|The Elders BosExecutionerDemons.jpg|Executioner Demon BosFamiliars.jpg|Familiars BosFirestarters.jpg|Firestarter BosFuries.jpg|Furies BosGremlins.jpg|Gremlins BosGuardians1.jpg|Guardians 1 BosGuardians2.jpg|Guardians 2 BosLazarusDemon.jpg|Lazarus Demon BosManticore.jpg|Manticores BosMariners.jpg|Mariners BosMercuryDemons.jpg|Mercury Demons BosMuses.jpg|Muses BosNoxonDemons.jpg|Noxon Demons BosPhoenix.jpg|Phoenix Witches BosScabbarDemons.jpg|Scabbar Demon BosScavengerDemon.jpg|Scavenger Demon BosSpiritkiller.jpg|Spirit Killer BosSwarmDemons.jpg|Swarm Demons BosTracerDemon.jpg|Tracer Demon BosTrackers.jpg|Trackers BosValkyries.jpg|Valkyries BosVampires1.jpg|Vampires 1 BosVampires2.jpg|Vampires 2 BosWitchDoctors1.jpg|Witch Doctors |-|Spells = To Restore Magic.png|To Restore Magic Spell|link=To Restore Magic Spell To Make Someone Stay.png|To Make Someone Stay Spell|link=To Make Someone Stay Spell Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Items